Chapter 164 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Mark
Short Summary Long Summary The two mortal enemies stare each other down. Luffy grips Zeref’s wrist with a lava-covered hand. The Wizard asks if this is supposed to hurt him, comparing it to a hot spring, giving a cocky smirk that makes everyone’s faces fall. Luffy admits he’s still getting used to his power, so he doesn’t know what the best temperature is, trying a different one. Luffy vastly increases the temperature and strength of the lava. Zeref screams in pain as his wrist is burnt to the bone, pulling himself away with every ounce of strength. This leaves him open to a Gum-Gum Kohala Pistol that breaks 666’s aura and hits him in the chest. Seeing Zeref blown back, Ace cheers for his brother, soon joined by the others still conscious. Landing on his feet, Zeref glares and asks how many times he’ll have to break the Pirate. Noticing the cheering, Zeref wishes he’d silenced them so he wouldn’t have to listen to this. He chuckles that Luffy claims not to be a hero, yet people treat him as one, calling Luffy a hypocrite if he accepts the cheers, meaning he’s no different than Zeref. Luffy simply tells Zeref to ‘piss off’, knowing the two are nothing alike. When asked how they’re different, Luffy says he’s being cheered for because he’s their friend, wondering why Zeref keeps insisting that he’s a hero despite him being a pirate. Zeref points out that many consider Luffy a hero. Luffy shrugs that that’s their choice. He states every fight he was in wasn’t because of a need to be a hero that saves the day, but because he couldn’t ignore what he saw that ‘pissed him off’ when it involved friends. Zeref calls Luffy a hypocritical brat for lashing out that way, claiming things only got violent because he went and made a mess. Luffy rolls his eyes at that, saying things weren’t peaceful just because the Coalition members had it good. While Luffy admires heroes, he thinks he’ll never be one. He knows that heroes are unselfish, while he’s a pirate who desires to be king, which makes him selfish on principle. Luffy proclaims that no one needs to be a hero to know that Zeref needs to be taken down. It doesn’t take a hero to know right from wrong, just some sense which Zeref is lacking in. Powering up, Zeref notes that it really is impossible to break Luffy with words, calling him something else. Opting to use force instead, Zeref tells his opponent to prepare himself, knowing this is the final battle. Luffy admits this was exactly what was hoped for, saying it’s time to end this. He’s officially sick of Zeref, so Luffy will end the fight so they can all go home together. Zeref darkly calls it adorable how optimistic Luffy is, calling it an interesting power. He claims it’s up to him to show that this hope is a mere illusion for him to shatter. Zeref flies at Luffy, who remains calm and stands his ground. Zeref throws a Stygian Blast Circle, enveloping Luffy in a dark explosion. No one stops cheering, confusing Zeref. He asks himself if they don’t see what happened, or know something he doesn’t, vowing that they’ll see that hope in Luffy is foolish. When the explosion clears, Luffy grips Zeref hard with a volcanic hand, the Wizard in absolute disbelief. Luffy then repeatedly punches Zeref in the face, not using any Gum-Gum Fruit powers. Without stretching, Luffy then kicks the shocked Zeref in the jaw, using the other leg to nail him in the chest. Luffy then starts using his Devil Fruit, and strikes Zeref’s stomach with a Gum-Gum Māhukona Bazooka, forcing him to yell in pain. Luffy rushes forward at the badly burnt Zeref, who tries to counter with a Stygian Flash. While Luffy easily avoids it, everyone behind him shrieks at the attack sailing over them, Suigetsu yelling for Luffy to make sure that stuff doesn’t hit them. Luffy ignores that and points his hand to the ground, a small amount of lava erupting from his palm. The explosion propels Luffy over Zeref, striking him with a Gum-Gum Molokai Whip to the head. Gasping in pain, Zeref stops his momentum with a flap of his black wings. Glaring at the oncoming Pirate, the Wizard roars that he’ll pay when throwing a Stygian Bomb. While it briefly pushes back Luffy, the Pirate grabs the Wizard by the throat. Glaring, Luffy says they’ll go somewhere else, leaping as he takes Zeref deep into the island. The cheering stops as the Alliance comprehends that all their efforts are starting to pay off. With a small smile, Ace takes a seat, saying he speaks for all of them when he says they can rest easy. Behind him, Hinata is providing first-aid to the point where there’s enough people that can get up and carry the more severely wounded to shore. Franky gets to his feet, saying he told them that Luffy always rises to the occasion. Sherria, having healed herself, admits that he’s amazing. Franky chuckles that Luffy’s victory is only a matter of time, hoping the champagne is ready. Neji shakes his head at everyone quickly declaring victory, but admits they’re right in thinking Luffy will win. Hinata smiles at this, thinking for Luffy to win this fight, saying that everyone is waiting for him to come back so they can all celebrate their victory. Suigetsu asks if they have any way to contact command, thinking they’d want to know what’s going on. Grinning, Franky says a new modification was a long-ranged radio, revealing his Transponder Franky, where his ear became a telephone. The Intelligence soldier is in disbelief at being told the news. When Beckman asks if he’s all right, he reveals that he just got word that Luffy’s fight with Zeref is reaching its final stage, surprising Mavis. The soldier says that was the impression, admitting the messenger wasn’t exactly reliable due to excitedly yelling ‘Super’ every chance he got. While the soldier could barely keep up, Franky made a point to say the Battle of Tenrou Island is close to an end. Beckman face-palms at the ‘damn cyborg’, asking who’s the genius who thought making him a messenger was a good idea. Kisuke just gives an innocent whistle. Mavis wants to sound relieved, but she’s still sad, knowing that Zeref will have to answer for everything he did once he’s defeated. While she knows that Zeref has to rightfully answer for his crimes, it still breaks her heart to watch. Chitsujo asks if Mavis is all right, earning a quick nod. Giving a gentle smile, Chitsujo reminds Mavis that the strategy requires her to play her part now, asking if she’s ready. Mavis calmly says she is. Chitsujo briefly gazes at Mavis before saying she doesn’t have to feel guilty about what happened to Zeref. He claims that no matter how much they feel like they could’ve done to save them, those people need to take responsibility for their actions. Mavis asks if that’s what the good king tells himself about Konton. Chitsujo confirms it, saying that while he’s often thought back to what he could’ve done differently to stop his family from falling apart, he notes that it was Konton’s decision to do what he did, and the same goes to Zeref. Mavis admits she never thought believing both sides of an argument was an option. Chitsujo says she’d be surprised at what living over 2000 years can teach, before moving on and bidding everyone to begin the final phase of their strategy to win the campaign. Luffy takes his grip on Zeref’s throat, tossing the yelping Black Wizard away. Getting to his feet, Zeref rants that he despises Luffy so much for his ‘naivety’, his refusal to falter against him, and the fact that he refuses to acknowledge his pain and suffering. Luffy says it doesn’t take a genius to know that Zeref’s wrong, calling it obvious that he won’t give up. He’ll still beat Zeref even if he admits his life was crap. Frowning, Zeref flies at Luffy, yelling for him to experience his Living Magic so the earth itself will destroy him. Luffy exclaims in surprise when tendrils of rocks rise up and fly at him, comparing it to Doflamingo’s Devil Fruit Awakening. When Luffy is forced on the defensive, Zeref laughs that his Magic Power is so great that he can inject it into the very island to make it his weapon. With a sadistic gleam in his eye, Zeref wonders if he can use this move to go after Luffy’s friends and make him feel the exact pain he did when losing Natsu. The island itself starts shaking, Flare frantically wondering what’s happening. Luffy furiously yells that he won’t Zeref hurt his friends any longer. Zeref thinks that he has Luffy, believing that split second of distraction is all that’s needed to impale him from every side with earth. Luffy lets out a roar, expanding and erupting his body with a Gum-Gum Maui Balloon, destroying the tendrils. Zeref flies forward and deflates Luffy with a palm strike to the stomach. Luffy digs his heels to avoid being pushed back, and then throws a Gum-Gum Molokai Rifle. Zeref tries to stop it by throwing out his free arm, but is drilled and pushed across the island on his back. Luffy then lets his feet erupt with lava, propelling himself forward with the explosion. Right when Zeref gets to his feet, he’s knocked down again with a Gum-Gum Molokai Spear to the face. Zeref’s face looks like it was caved in, but he’s absolutely infuriated, firing two blasts of dark matter to backflip back into balance. He then unleashes a Stygian Blast Surge. Luffy mutters about the attack being big, Son warning him to be on guard. While that won’t hurt him, Zeref trying it means that he’s wanting to slow Luffy down while he thinks up a way to actually hurt him. When Luffy asks what he should do, Son says a show of strength, proudly saying Zeref should know that his Jinchūriki is not one to be trifled with. Son thinks to himself that in just an hour, Luffy has surpassed all his previous Jinchūriki in reaching levels of physical strength not even Rōshi had reached. Son muses that all this is with just a fraction of his power, knowing Luffy would be a monster if he ever got all of Son’s Chakra, frightened that he could surpass Madara and Hashirama with that power. Luffy says a show of strength sounds good, remembering that he hasn’t punched a hole in a tidal wave since Enies Lobby, eager at Zoro’s reaction to him doing this. The Pirate then splits the coming attack with a Gum-Gum Māhukona Bazooka. Zeref sighs and asks himself why he isn’t surprised, deciding on a change in tactics. He realizes that the Contradictory Curse is failing him because a curse from a god is useless against a demon. Plus, Luffy’s power-up has made him an equal to Zeref fused with 666. Zeref mutters that he’s not a master of the Black Arts for nothing, vowing that he doesn’t need the Contradictory Curse to kill Luffy. Luffy leaps through the wave, yelling to Zeref that it’s over now that his ability to kill won’t bring him down. Zeref yells that he noticed, flying back to avoid a volcanic punch that hits the ground. Luffy fires a Gum-Gum Kohala Pistol, but Zeref manages to lean to the side, avoiding the punch. Luffy quickly takes advantage by slamming his forehead into Zeref’s, the Wizard gasping in surprise at the hard and burning hot forehead breaking through his defense. Groaning in pain, Zeref stumbles around, clutching his forehead. Luffy declares that Zeref may be unkillable, but he was never invincible, proclaiming that someone would’ve come along to beat him eventually, saying there’s no way the Wizard World would put up with Zeref’s crap forever. Zeref hisses for the ‘detestable brat’ to not get cocky. He then reveals that there’s more to the Black Arts, explaining that Magic is the very essence of a wizard’s life, both physically and metaphorically, deciding to demonstrate what happens when a Wizard takes the magic in an area and uses it for himself. Confused, Luffy asks if it’s like Jose and the Charge-Charge Fruit. Zeref says that he can weaponized what he takes, saying that the mightiest of Black Arts is the power to take command over all magic, unleashing his Ethernanos Subordination Magic. A thick fog appears around Tenrou, and several wizards immediately feel exhausted, Olga wondering why he feels that way. Concerned, Hinata asks if it’s because of his injuries, suggesting Sherria take a moment to heal him. Neji points out that that won’t happen, pointing out Sherria’s condition while realizing that all the Wizards are doubled over in exhaustion. Suigetsu wonders what happened, and Neji guesses that it’s the thick fog that’s responsible, cursing Straw Hat while wondering what’s going on. Hinata says her cousin can’t blame this on Luffy, knowing he’s doing his best against Zeref of all people. Neji sighs as he apologizes for his habit, admitting that it doesn’t change the fact they’re all doomed if Luffy loses. Hinata says that Luffy knows, which is why he won’t lose. She then orders everyone to get back to the ships, knowing the Wizards will need more help with the fog. Neji smiles at Hinata growing into her leader role. Luffy curses Zeref, saying the fight is between the two of them, with no reason to involve the others. Zeref brushes it off as collateral damage, saying that if Luffy really wants to save them, he’ll have to quickly prove to Zeref that he isn’t unbeatable. Luffy says that’s fine as he prepares an assault, but Son sharply tells him not to be baited. Luffy argues that his friends are being hurt, so Zeref won’t get away with it. Son urges Luffy not to play into Zeref’s hands, advising he stay calm and just keep doing what he already is, reminding him that Luffy has enough time not to worry yet. Zeref boasts that he has enough Magic Power inside him to support several armies, creating lances of pure Ethernanos around him. Zeref reveals that he can take pure magic that lives in the world around them and turn it into his servant and power. Zeref directs the lances forward, forcing Luffy on the defense. The Pirate curses as he feels the lances tear through him. Son yells that he’ll heal him, urging him to focus on Zeref instead of his injuries. Luffy calls that fine and takes the offensive by rushing forward. Zeref swings a blade of pure Ethernanos around his hand. Luffy barely manages to duck under the slash with his Observation Haki, the swing powerful enough to make the waves violent on the opposite shoreline. Zeref gets right in front of Luffy, creating another blade around his free hand, and runs it through the Pirate’s stomach. Luffy gasps in pain as the force of the attack creates a fissure right behind him. Son yells for Luffy to get Zeref off so he can heal him. Luffy proceeds to do so with a head-butt and a Gum-Gum Māhukona Bazooka to the stomach. Once Zeref is pushed back, Luffy opts for more distance with a Gum-Gum Molokai Stamp to the Wizard’s stomach. Zeref grits his teeth as he’s pushed back, yelling that all magic in the area is his ally now, so he can do anything he wishes, like closing the gap between them. Zeref then uses a massive amount of Magic to create an Ethernanos Dragon. Luffy mutters as he’s blasted by the force of the Ethernanos, being pushed back as the Dragon explodes with him in the center of it. Son asks if he’s all right, and Luffy quickly gets to feet to assure him, noting that the Wizard has a lot of tricks up his sleeve. Son admits he didn’t expect a magic to take control of the very building blocks of wizardry, calling Zeref something else. He notes that even though Madara is a combat genius with incredible raw strength, Zeref is the far greater innovator and intellect. The Black Wizard chuckles at Luffy wracking his ‘tiny brain’ in trying to find a way to beat him, claiming that it won’t happen and that he’s the ultimate Wizard with 666’s power and all the magic on Tenrou. Zeref blasphemously roars that Anksheram was a fool to give his power, and now he can decide who lives and dies, claiming his existence destroys the status quo that the god tried to keep, boasting He can do nothing to fix it. Luffy attacks with a Gum-Gum Molokai Rifle. Zeref manages to block with Ethernanos Wall: Continuous Formation. While the defense is pierced, the attack stops short of the Wizard. Zeref says that from here on, he’ll control the pace of the fight and how it ends. Luffy responds that he just needs to step up his game, vowing not to lose. Zeref is amused at how determined Luffy is to ‘change fate’, calling his refusal to accept it admirable, but noting that he accepted his own a long time ago. Luffy rushes forward, roaring that fate isn’t set until it actually happens, arguing that Zeref doesn’t know what their fate is until the fight is over. That’s why Luffy will keep trying and fighting, vowing that this won’t be the fate of either him or his friends. He vows to defeat Zeref as he throws a punch, which is blocked by the Wizard’s arm. Luffy declares that he’s then going to beat Blackbeard, and then defeat Konton. While catching another punch with his hand, Zeref laughs at the idea of Luffy beating the Dark Lord, calling it a good joke. He then explodes the Ethernanos around him to send Luffy flying back, yelling at the ‘boy’. Zeref states that if Luffy is evenly matched with him, he has zero chance of beating Konton, claiming that he’s an unbeatable god that none of the Acts of Order stand a chance against. Landing on his feet, Luffy yells that he’s got no problem being an underdog, so they’ll just keep trying until they’re strong enough to beat Konton for starting the war. With a mockingly sad voice, Zeref says that Luffy doesn’t get that absolute truths exist, which is why he accepted his fate as a cursed immortal and used it as a gift for his own benefit. He calls it truth that Konton is unsurpassable and unbeatable, knowing Luffy can’t beat him no matter hard he tries. Zeref states that even if Luffy somehow manages to survive or beat him, his fate is sealed and Konton will kill him. Luffy retorts that his absolute truth is that he’ll keep trying until he wins. Zeref just yells that Luffy is going to die here anyway, so it doesn’t matter. Zeref summons more Ethernanos lances, commanding them to attack as they shoot forward. Luffy is ready and manages to avoid them with Observation Haki, simultaneously launching a Gum-Gum Molokai Stamp. Zeref manages to safely catch the attack by manipulating Ethernanos around his hand, suggesting Luffy come here as he pulls him forward. Losing his footing, Luffy gasps when he’s right in front of Zeref, who manipulates the Ethernanos into a giant Scythe, roaring that he’ll reap his soul as he brings it down. Frantically cursing, Luffy manages to catch the coming attack. Zeref exerts more physical strength, hoping to drive it into Luffy’s head. Zeref promises that all Luffy’s talk will be meaningless when he won’t let anyone leave Tenrou alive. Luffy curses for Zeref to get off and repeatedly kicks him in the stomach with Gum-Gum Molokai Octopus Stamp. Zeref is pushed off, snarling when he lands on his feet. When Zeref launches two blades that tear across the ground, Luffy is able to avoid them and throw a Gum-Gum Molokai Whip. When Zeref blocks that, Luffy follows up with a Gum-Gum Molokai Rifle, which nails Zeref in the chest, forcing him to spit blood. Zeref yells that the Pirate is wide open, converging tendrils of Ethernanos on Luffy from all sides. Luffy gasps in shock when the tendrils drill him, Son telling him to hang on while he heals him. While Luffy tears off the tendrils, Son urges him to step up his game now that the opponents are evenly matched. Luffy angrily says that he’s trying, irked at the fight dragging out. Zeref keeps manipulating the tendrils, wrapping up the Pirate, hoping he’ll be restrained long enough for a final blow. Lifting Luffy up, Zeref growls for him to die and telekinetically throws a single, large lance. Cursing, Luffy defends himself with Gum-Gum Maui Balloon, erupting and destroying the tendrils and lance. Zeref realizes that it’s no longer a defensive move thanks to Lava Chakra Mode sending the molten rock everywhere, calling Luffy a genius in battle. He knows it was a miscalculation to try and close the gap, vowing to do better next time. Zeref creates orbs of Ethernanos, yelling as he telekinetically throws them at Luffy. The Pirate mutters an ‘uh oh’ as they explode all around him. Zeref laughs that he won’t let up as he forms more orbs, yelling for him to taste the explosive Ethernanos from the island and his friends. Repeatedly tossing the explosive orbs, Zeref screams for Luffy to die. The island shakes so much that Sasuke regains consciousness, muttering in worry for Luffy when he realizes what’s happening. He orders the ‘idiot’ not to lose since they’re all counting on him. Zeref cackles that Madara would probably disagree with his method, knowing he’d want a proper fight. The Wizard yells that victory is all that matters now, refusing to be denied after all his other goals were achieved. He then takes a moment to sense Luffy’s life force, surprised when the determined Pirate walks out of the explosions. Zeref hisses in frustration, knowing that Luffy is hurting, asking what could possibly be worth putting himself through that much pain. This reflects Zeref starting to break down from insanity due to fusing with 666, on top of Konton’s influence, unable to comprehend what’s driving Luffy, even after he was cursed for trying to bring his little brother back to life. Zeref roars that Luffy has no chance, and won’t last against him forever. If his sanity was still intact, Zeref would have realized the reason this was happening. Luffy then coils his legs and launches himself up, lava erupting from his feet. Zeref fires a beam of pure Ethernanos, but Luffy crosses his arms and flies right through the beam. The Pirate yells for enough as he punches Zeref in the jaw, forcing him to flip back. Dazed, the Wizard barely manages to land on his feet. Luffy growls that no matter what Zeref does, he won’t give up, repeating that this isn’t about fighting fate or proving that he’s worthy of being King of the Pirates. He’s doing this because of how hard the entire Alliance worked to get to this point. Luffy roars that not a single person gave up, and some even died to get here, with many by Zeref’s hands. When Zeref asks for the point, Luffy declares that if he can’t give even more than what everyone else gave, he can’t call himself their friend, vowing to give it everything he’s got. As Luffy brings his fists back, Zeref yells for the Magic of Tenrou and the Alliance to protect him, his aura of Ethernanos becoming silver as it forms a suit of armor around him. Luffy then strikes with his Gum-Gum Mauna Kea Gatling. Zeref tries to move out of the punches, but they’re so fast and powerful that he’s completely immobilized. Zeref snarls a curse as he realizes this, while Luffy puts all his strength into the attack, roaring with exertion. Zeref mutters that his armor is starting to crack. After Zeref yells in anger, the armor shatters, leaving him completely vulnerable. With a roar, Luffy pushes himself to give all the pain that Zeref deserves for what he did. The amount of blows exponentially increases as Luffy delivers 10,000 blows in a minute and a half. Zeref’s eyes widen, his mouth drops open as blood flies out, thinking about how much it hurts in utter disbelief. He’s knocked onto his back, arms and wings splayed out and immobile. Luffy pants, drained from throwing that many punches, cursing how much that took out of him while asking Son if he’s working on getting his stamina back up. Son assures his Jinchūriki that he’s working overtime on it, advising him to end this soon since his Chakra isn’t limitless. Luffy nods and decides to end it, advancing on Zeref as he feels the fatigue starting to fade away. Zeref shoots to his feet, screaming in pain and fury, surprising Luffy. The Wizard thinks this can’t be how it ends after all he’s suffered, roaring that it won’t be all for nothing. Mind close to breaking, Zeref is only kept going by the memory of first meeting Konton. Before the war, Zeref suspiciously looked around the throne room he was escorted to, growing to hate Sagi for his irritatingly pleasant smile. He then looks up at the throne on the top of several steps. This is a deliberate design choice so Konton can openly look down on everyone beneath him. Surprisingly pleasant, Konton notes Zeref must have so many questions. Zeref admits he does, asking if this world watches his own world and any others that exist. Konton confirms it, revealing that millions of years ago, the creators of the universe assigned their most trusted apostles here to watch over, or police in worst-case scenarios, other worlds. The apostles grew and expanded to the point that the Watcher Race was created. Among the Watchers, Konton’s ancestor rose above all others, revealing his divine blood to eventually become the ruler of this world, creating the laws and duties his people follow still. Their original role was to keep the balance of order and chaos in this world, Konton’s ancestor believing that the two were sides of the same coin, so they can’t exist without the other. Intrigued, Zeref asks where his new acquaintance fits into all this. Konton properly introduces himself as the Lord of Chaos, explaining that his father, Kaishi, decided that to properly maintain balance, two rulers were needed to avoid bias. When Zeref asks about the Lord of Order, Konton frowns when he reveals it to be his twin brother, Chitsujo. He elaborates that the two rule the world as kings of two kingdoms, Rakuen and Menou. Zeref notes that it sounds like Konton has a ‘poor’ history with his brother. Konton genuinely chuckles that it’s a long story, revealing that he is several millennia old. Zeref demands to know how he fits into all this. Konton smirks at the Wizard getting down to business, claiming this initiative is what they need, asking Sagi if he agrees. With a fake pleasant smile, Sagi says he couldn’t agree more. Konton says that’s why Sagi should remember to at least respect one of his finest accomplishments just a little. Frowning, Konton tells Sagi to leave his sight, since they’re trying to gather allies. Sagi is horrified that his personality actually caused some grief for his king, bowing to save face. He says ‘Your Majesty’ is right as always, adding that he’ll try to keep it in mind, suggesting Gekidō if he’s unsatisfied with him as a recruiter. Konton sounds flabbergasted and amused that Sagi would suggest sending the Fifth Circle of Wrath. Sagi sputters, frustrated that he’s being humiliated to make ‘Konton’s little toy’ feel better. Konton states Gekidō would be a good replacement, saying Sagi’s insight to his teammates is appreciated before dismissing him. Sagi smiles and thanks ‘Your Majesty’ as he exits the throne room, seething in anger. While thrilled at the sight, Zeref politely asks for his question to be answered of where he fits into all this. Konton reveals that Zeref and three other mighty warriors are an extension of his will. He created them to spread his will across the universe. Zeref asks it’s not to keep the balance. Konton states that they’ve enjoyed a sort of peace where order and chaos are balanced, but he claims that this is a false peace that restrains beings, asking why someone should allow the existence of something they dislike. Zeref starts to think it over, hating the world for rejecting him, agreeing with Konton that a person can’t be at peace if something they hate exists. Konton then asks what Zeref hates. Zeref is initially confused at the question, since no one had bothered to ask him what the reasons or object of his hate was in 400 years, assuming he was evil incarnate. Zeref admits that he hates so many things, starting with the dragons that took his family from him. Konton smiles, knowing Zeref is going on a role. Zeref says that he hates the teachers and academy that expelled him for thinking his beliefs and experiments were too dangerous and disrespected life and death. He shouts that he hates Anksheram for cursing him with immortality and his power. Zeref yells that he hates that his little brother Natsu has continuously disappointed him. He then roars that he hates the world for rejecting him and failing to understand the depths of his pain. Konton chuckles and calls the venting wonderful, asking if it doesn’t feel better to be honest with one’s rage and hate, saying a negative side effect of his brother’s balance is that it bottles up negative emotions. Konton reveals that while Zeref has every reason to hate Anksheram, he doesn’t necessarily think Zeref needs to hate the power itself. Pausing, Zeref asks what Konton means, making the mistake of listening to him. Konton says a curse is only such if someone chooses to treat it that way, believing Zeref’s only problem is that he chose to make it a curse when he could make it a blessing. When Zeref muses at it being a blessing, Konton says that if he hates the world and everything in it, he should use those emotions to take revenge, pointing out that he has the power to do so. Zeref mutters that he’s been planning that with Neo Eclipse, but Konton calls that a waste of his potential, asking what’s the point of going back to square one when his hatred will build again when humanity makes the same mistakes. When Zeref falls silent, Konton notes he’s understanding, saying it’d be far more favorable to rule the world and force the Wizard World’s people to pay for their sins. Zeref starts to see the benefits of forcing all who rejected him to pay. Getting up, Konton walks down the steps of his throne and holds out his hand, promising to guide him down a new path if he pledges loyalty in a little ‘project’ that he’s beginning. If Zeref joins him, Konton says he can help make use of that gift that was a curse for 400 years, so Zeref can have the peace he’s been cruelly denied. Zeref remains silent for a brief moment, contemplating. Knowing his decision, Zeref takes Konton’s hand. Back in the present, Zeref roars in anger as his body is enveloped in dark aura, which seems wild and out of control. Luffy asks Son what’s going on. Horrified, the Tailed Beast realizes it’s that Zeref’s physical and mental state took such a beating that his fusion with 666 has gone out of control. Luffy asks if that’s bad, before saying it’s got to be. Son confirms it, comparing the sight of Zeref to a Jinchūriki going nuts. Swaying, Zeref opens his eyes, revealing them to be completely red, which Luffy calls freaky. As Zeref mutters that he is revenge, Luffy groans that this will haunt his nightmares for a really long time. Laughing madly, Zeref yells that he’ll kill all of them, vowing that Luffy will pay for everything he did by getting in his way. He roars that it’s not fair, asking why people keep denying what he ‘deserves’. As he advances, Zeref thinks of a dark plan, saying he’ll kill them all and take his revenge on all of them in one fell swoop. As Luffy admits he doesn’t like where this is going, Zeref just yells that he’ll kill them all, flaring up his aura. He quickly flaps his black wings and reaches the highest point of the island. He yells to everyone on Tenrou that their lives will come to an end, calling life a privilege that their ‘foolishness’ cost them. Zeref forms an orb of Death Magic over his head, expanding it until it’s the size of the island. He yells that everyone was foolish to come here and stand against him, promising to punish them all. He maniacally yells that he’ll kill every single person on the island. The captured Coalition grunts yell for Zeref to wait until they escape. Tsunade wonders if he’ll really go that far, while Sabo curses that they can’t get away. Luffy yells in horror, while Zeref bids everyone farewell, claiming the day is his. With that, Zeref envelops all of Tenrou Island with his Apocalypse, killing everyone with one fell swoop. At Mercurius, soldiers let out gasps of horror, prompting Beckman to ask what’s wrong. A grunt reveals that all communication with the 2nd and 3rd have been cut off, frightening Beckman. Another soldier says they don’t know what happened, admitting how worried he is at this. Shikaku curses as he sinks into a chair, calling it a drag to come this far only to fail. Kisuke remains calm as he looks over to Chitsujo and Mavis sitting in silence, noting that the one downside to their strategy is luck. At Tenrou, Zeref pants in exhaustion, laughing when he sees the thousands of dead bodies lining Tenrou Island. He gleefully yells that it’s wonderful, declaring it a victory for the Coalition. His cheer is cut short when he senses life forms all across Tenrou, asking himself why there’s still life. Zeref claims that the power of Anksheram is near absolute, saying every last person on the island should be dead, losing it as he asks why they aren’t all dead. Screaming in fury, Zeref freezes when he sees something that wasn’t there before; The Tenrou Tree. He realizes Orihime completely brought it back, asking himself what the point was. Zeref thinks that its purpose was only to protect those who bear the mark of Fairy Tail, believing not everyone bore the mark. Realizing what happened, Zeref screams in anger at his own carelessness. Everyone in the 2nd and 3rd gets to their feet, all looking at their Fairy Tail guild marks that were stamped on for this operation. They all sigh in relief, Ace muttering that it was too close for comfort, calling it a good plan and a major gamble. At Mercurius, communications come back online, with a worried soldier asking if anyone’s there. Sabo confirms that everyone is okay, apologizing for the scare earlier. Shikaku calls it a close call and a drag. Chitsujo smirks as he keeps his hand on Mavis to transfer enough energy to power the link between her and Tenrou Island so that Death Magic can’t kill those who bear Fairy Tail’s mark. Chitsujo says that while he appreciates Zeref holding up his end of the bargain by revealing his location, that revelation gave too much for them to work with, saying it’s the last time the Black Wizard underestimates the Alliance. Mavis sighs, thinking she’s sorry things had to turn out this way. At Tenrou, Zeref is mentally breaking down, yelling that this isn’t right or how it was supposed to be. Luffy rockets up with Lava Chakra, stretching his arm and biting to inflate his fist, roaring that Zeref losing control of his own life doesn’t give the right to decide anything about anyone else’s. As Luffy yells that that right belongs to them alone, Zeref shouts ‘NO’ as he sees Luffy’s blue Fairy Tail mark on his shoulder, asking if he’ll seriously be beaten by that cursed guild mark. Luffy stretches back for the final blow, everyone on the ground cheering for him, Hinata loudest of all. Mentally broken, Zeref just screams Mavis’s name in grief and frustration. Luffy then finishes Zeref with a Gum-Gum Mauna Loa Gun, lava erupting in the sky. The Black Wizard crashes to the ground, defeated. The island shakes, and everyone runs to the center of the island, wanting to be there when Luffy comes back, officially ending the battle. Appearing Characters Monkey D. Luffy Zeref Dragneel Son Gokū Portgas D. Ace Hinata Hyūga Suigetsu Hōzuki Franky Sherria Blendy Neji Hyūga Benn Beckman Mavis Vermillion Kisuke Urahara Shikaku Nara Chitsujo Orga Nanagear Sasuke Uchiha Konton (Flashback) Sagi (Flashback) Tsunade Sabo Abilities Magic * Living Magic ** 666 * Black Magic ** Stygian Blast Circle ** Stygian Flash ** Stygian Bomb ** Stygian Blast Surge * Ethernanos Subordination Magic ** lances ** blade ** Ethernanos Dragon ** Ethernanos Wall: Continuous Formation ** Scythe ** orbs ** beam ** armor * Death Magic ** Apocalypse Curse * Contradictory Curse Jutsu * Lava Chakra Mode Devil Fruits * Gum Gum Fruit Haki * Observation Haki Techniques * Gum-Gum Kohala Pistol * Gum-Gum Māhukona Bazooka * Gum-Gum Molokai Whip * Transponder Franky * Gum-Gum Maui Balloon * Gum-Gum Molokai Rifle * Gum-Gum Molokai Spear * Gum-Gum Molokai Stamp * Gum-Gum Molokai Octopus Stamp * Gum-Gum Mauna Kea Gatling * Gum-Gum Mauna Loa Gun Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 163 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Zeref, The Black Wizard Next Chapter: Chapter 165 (Fairy Tail Campaign): I'm Sorry Category:Tenrou Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign